Project Summary Southern University at Shreveport Louisiana (SUSLA) was awarded and Extramural Associate Research Development Award (EARDA) in 2002. The five -year grant was for the establishment of infrastructure and capacity building initiatives for the development of biomedical and behavioral science research activities at SUSLA. The overall goal was to develop a biomedical research center to provide the infrastructure and resources for training of faculty and students in biomedical, scientific and behavioral science research. The infrastructure has been developed to a certain extent and the need now is to establish a community health research program to provide additional infrastructure and necessary expertise to make a significant contribution to the training of women and minority in biomedical research. This is an effort to bridge the wide gap that exists for minorities in science, biomedical and behavioral science research as well as reach out to address health disparity issues in poor and underrepresented communities. This application is an application for the renewal (continuation) of the EARDA awarded previously awarded to SUSLA. The application will, therefore, provide progress report and accomplishment from the previous EARDA grant and also provide future plans for maintaining the Office of Biomedical Research Development at an operational level. The initial grant award did not include any provision for pilot research studies. Therefore, the present application will include as one of its objectives to develop plans for the establishment of a community health research program and the development of pilot research studies for faculty and students at SUSLA. The goal of this application is to seek additional funding to continue the ERADA program to enhance biomedical research development activities at SUSLA. The specific aims envisioned for the program are to: Maintain the EARDA-supported Office of Biomedical Research Development at a fully operational level by increasing personnel Obtain institutional support for the Director of the Office of Biomedical Research Development (Extramural Associate, EA) to have the authority and to operate the office with independence for a continued success Continue training of faculty in grant writing skills Continue development and involvement of students in research activities Develop community health pilot research projects involving faculty and student at SUSLA. Plan for independently maintaining and improving institutional levels of research, research funding, and research training Establish research partnership collaborations with regional institutions, biomedical foundation and community health centers PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: This application is an application for the renewal (continuation) of the EARDA awarded previously awarded to SUSLA (2002-2007). The goal of this application is to seek additional funding to continue the EARDA program to enhance biomedical research development activities at SUSLA.